


The Prince

by MemberOfThatOneFandom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Help, I'm literally copy pasting this from my wattpad, Jeremy's a prince, Literally think of it kinda like Tangled???, M/M, Michael's a poor gay, No Smut, but not really, cuz i think more people will read it here, gay angst, i might not update much, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemberOfThatOneFandom/pseuds/MemberOfThatOneFandom
Summary: So I did a plot generator with Be More Chill characters and this was my favorite scenario out of the bunch.Pretty much the plot is that Jeremy is a prince and Michael is just a villager. Jeremy wants to live in the village just to see what it's like, and he ends up staying with Michael's family. Chaos and gay shenanigans ensue.Idk how often I'll update this but let's go on this adventure together.LITERALLY COPY PASTED THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS FROM MY WATTPAD





	1. Out There

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a story out of a situation I got on a plot generator: "Jeremy Heere is a member of the royal family and Michael Mell is a lowly peasant." SO THIS IS GONNA BE INTERESTING. (Also warning I'm really not good at writing k bye enjoy)

     Jeremy Heere leaned on the railing of a high balcony, staring down at the entire kingdom. It was amazing to be able to see it all from up that high. Everything looked so small. The houses and cottages were squares on a giant chess board, and the occasional church was a chess piece. Although he could barely see the people from up there, Jeremy imagined them as little ants, running around quickly in their tunnels, working hard from the second the sun came up to the second it set at night. That's pretty much what they were to him: little, dirty, worker ants. After all, he was a prince. Everything was handed to him, he never had to work a day in his life. And he knew how privileged he was, and he knew how lucky he was to have been born into the royal family. But sometimes he wished he knew how it felt to live down there on the chess board, amongst the little worker ants. Was it nice? How did they act? What did they do for fun? Jeremy barely had any time for fun with his busy schedule. This brief moment where he was able to steal away to the balcony was the first and last moment he had gotten to himself in a long time. Any other moment he was being rushed about by his father, the king, and his dozens of servants and advisers. Whenever he would walk with his father, they would trail behind them like dogs with scrolls announcing celebrations, meetings, dinners. It's been so long since he was able to talk with his dad, Jeremy had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a dad.

     Suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard the door creak open behind him. He turned around and wasn't surprised to see his personal adviser, Richard, peeking though the door.

"Your Majesty, there you are." He sighed, relieved he was able to find the person he was looking for.

"What do you want, Richard?" Jeremy asked, slightly upset that his one moment of peace had been disrupted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I just couldn't find you anywhere in the castle and I got worried." Jeremy looked down at the boy. He was probably around Jeremy's own age, but he was about a head shorter than the prince. He laughed a bit.

"So you were worried about me?" Jeremy said, his voice dripping with mock appreciation. He put a hand to his heart and threw his head back with a dramatic "oH." Richard attempted to stifle a laugh, but it didn't exactly work and it just sounded like he sneezed. The prince giggled again as Richard attempted to compose himself. "You know you don't have to be professional when it's just me and you, Rich."

"I know, I know." he said, walking to the railing of the balcony. He sighed and looked out over the kingdom.

"It's crazy how small it looks from up here, isn't it?" Jeremy asked Richard, never taking his eyes off the breathtaking sight of villages and towns sprawled out over mountains and nestled in the woods. "Yeah." was all the young adviser could say. They stood there like that for about ten minutes, just staring out on the kingdom as the sun began to set. The fading light cast the shadows of the houses and churches on the ground, and the chess board was distorted and strange looking for a bit. Finally, Jeremy spoke.

"I want to live down there." He said.

Richard looked up, confused. "What?" He asked. Jeremy, finally taking his eyes off the town below, spoke again.

"I want to live down there, in the town. Maybe just for a day, maybe a week. I just want to know what it feels like."

"Why though?" Richard asked, still confused. He paused for a moment, looking out over the kingdom. The sun had set by now, and people were beginning to light small lanterns outside their houses. He spoke again, sighing briefly before saying: "Besides even if you did go down there, you're the prince. I think someone would recognize you."

"That's where you come in, my friend." Jeremy said, turning himself around and leaning on the balcony from behind. "Go to the seamstress and get her to make me some clothes. Something that looks worn and older, like I've been traveling for months or something. I'll mess up my hair a little bit, smudge some mud on my face, no one will know it's me! It's perfect!"

"Christine would never agree to that if she knew what you were doing." said the young adviser, leaning on the balcony with only his right arm now.

"Then don't tell her! Just say that..I'm the prince so don't ask questions. Exactly that, yeah, quote me on that." Richard turned around again to face the darkened village. Jeremy did the same. There was a moment of silence between the two before Richard sighed and ducked his head, whispering " _I can't believe I'm doing this"_

"Alright, I'll talk to her as soon as I can."

Jeremy practically launched himself into Rich's arms, screaming " ** _OHMYGOSHRICHARDTHANKYOUSOMUCHYOUWON'TREGRETTHISIPROMISE_**."

After the encounter, Richard immediately went to the seamstress to request Jeremy's disguise.


	2. The Prince's New Clothes

     The next day, for the most part, passed without event. Jeremy woke up, got dressed (or, more accurately, was dressed by his assistants), ate breakfast with his father, attended a meeting, signed a few papers and met with foreign leaders. It was a pretty typical day, save for an hour after dinner where Richard dragged him off to where the castle seamstress did her work. When he entered the room, he realized how much she had moved around since he'd last been in here. The mirrors and platform where he had stood for hours on end to get his clothes hemmed and sewn had been moved from the far right corner to the center of the room along the back wall. There were racks of clothes, some half finished and some barely started, practically lining the walls where the windows were not. And in the middle of all this chaos sat the seamstress herself, Christine Canigula, putting the finishing touches on a pair of pants that looked particularly worn.

"Are those for me?" Jeremy asked suddenly, clearly startling the young girl. She whipped her head up from her work and, noticing Jeremy and Rich standing there, immediately stood and bowed.

"Yourmajestyimsosorryididntnoticeyou-" she spoke quickly and frantically before Jeremy cut her off.

"There's no need for formalities, Christine, it's just me and Rich here." He said, waving a hand to emphasize the point.

"Yes yes of course! I'm sorry, Your M-"

"Jeremy's fine."

"Yes, right, I'm sorry Je-Jeremy. I.." Christine was clearly flustered, and bent over to pick up a sewing needle and a few pins that she'd dropped while bowing, hoping to cover up some of her embarrassment. Richard glanced at Jeremy for a moment, shrugging, before speaking up to break the awkward silence as the girl stumbled over herself.

"We're here for the clothes I told you about yesterday."

"Right, yes, I have them right here actually!" She said, holding up the pair of pants she was working on and reaching for a shirt and vest on a nearby rack. The shirt was baggy and wrinkled, with a small, oddly shaped patch on the left chest. It almost looked like half of a heart, but more square and pointed. The vest was a typical vest that the peasants wore: brown, laced up in the middle and tied around the waist with a small ribbon of fabric. Jeremy waited for no signal from either person in the room and immediately grabbed the clothes from Christine's hands and ran to try them on. When he came back, he'd ruffled his hair a bit and made himself look a bit more disheveled than usual. Rich almost didn't recognize him.

"Woah...if i didn't know that was you....I wouldn't know that was you." He said, looking the prince up and down as Jeremy stared at himself in the mirror.

"I know right? I don't even look like myself. It's.....weird but cool." Jeremy said as he readjusted his vest and retied one of the laces. Rich stepped up onto the small platform where Jeremy stood, admiring himself, and leaned in to whisper something. Christine was understandably confused, but kept it to herself. There were many things happening in the castle that she wasn't allowed to know about and, frankly, she didn't care about most things that were kept from her. But she did care about whatever Rich was saying to Jeremy, so she leaned in just a bit closer to get in earshot of the conversation.

_"Look. I know you don't look like yourself, and people might not notice, but this is still extremely risky. What if someone recognizes you, what if someone thinks you've gone missing, what if your_ **father** _finds out, what if-"_

_"Rich, listen. None of that stuff will happen, I promise. I can be sneaky. And I'm a pretty good actor when I get the chance."_

_"With all due respect, I really don't think you've thought this entirely through. There are so many things that could go wrong that you aren't acknowledging."_

_"I'm not acknowledging them cuz nothing's gonna happen. I'll be fine! It's just a day or two. I promise. I go down there, get a feel for peasant life and, if I don't like it, I come right back here."_

Christine backed away a bit at this. Half because she had _definitely_ heard enough of the conversation, half because the two boys began talking a bit louder than they intended to, and she didn't have to strain to hear them anymore.

"Woah woah woah. What do you mean ' _if_  I don't like it'?" the young adviser began gesturing wildly, not even trying to keep the topic of the conversation a secret anymore.

"I've been...thinking. If I don't enjoy life as a commoner, I come right back here and no one notices I'm gone. If I just so happen to enjoy life down there, I stay for a bit longer. Just to get a feel for it, you know?"

"...N-no? No, I don't know! Jeremy this is so dangerous, what are we going to tell your father if you 'just so happen' to stay a little bit to long? We're already telling him that you're going on a short journey to deal with a problem in a neighboring village. Keyword being 'short'. If you stay any longer than 3 or 4 days, people will get suspicious."

"So? When I get back we tell everyone that the problem persisted for longer than we anticipated and no one suspects a thing!"

Rich sighed. He'd given up on trying to change Jeremy's mind. If he was going to fail, he would fail on his own. The young adviser turned to Christine and hopped off the platform.

"We thank you for the clothes." He said. Jeremy ran again to change back into his princely attire and stash the peasant clothes under his bed, the one place his maids never cleaned or looked. Rich walked into the young prince's room and leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms and sighed, simply saying:

"I hope you know what you're doing. You leave at dawn." And he left.

Jeremy lit a small candle next to his bed, and fell asleep the second he rolled over. He would've stayed up, fretting about little details and how he would respond if someone asked where he was from, but he barely cared as he drifted away into his dreams. He had to get his rest. He had a big day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright now i have to actually write a new chapter cuz these two were written months ago
> 
> Next chapter probably has Jerm heading into the village and meeting everyone's favorite gay boi.
> 
> ALSO WHILE I WAS GOING THROUGH THE FIRST CHAPTER I REALIZED I SPELLED ADVISER WRONG EVERY SINGLE TIME IT SHOWED UP CUZ WATTPAD IS ASS AND I HAD TO FIX EVERY SINGLE ADVISER IN BOTH CHAPTERS.
> 
> aight bye


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys so I don't know if this is definite yet, but I've been thinking about doing a sort of rewrite for chapters 1 and 2 before I put up chapter 3. I've just been noticing a lot of things I could've done better or things I want to change. I'm probably going to change around characters roles (i.e Rich probably won't be the adviser anymore) and maybe add some stuff.  I really don't know yet, it's just that with the direction I see this story going some of the stuff in those chapters doesn't fit with scenes I want to write down the line. SOOOOO Yeah that's kinda why I've been holding off on chapter 3. Sorry to the 7 people that read this story lmao.

This'll be deleted when the actual chapter 3 is posted, whenever that may be

Sorry yall

 

a l s o can anyone tell me how to get rid of this end note i can't get it to go away I only wanted it on the first chapter and th is happens please im not good at this site yet thanks

 

**Author's Note:**

> eyeyey thanks for reading keep reading for more shitty story :)))))
> 
> this chapter and the next one are gonna be real short cuz i wrote them a while ago before i realized chapters could be longer than a single scene aight bye


End file.
